Danse Macabre
} | name = Danse Macabre | gameimage = DanseMacabre130xWhite.png | cardimage = DanseMacabreModx256.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Erupt with a multitude of Eidolon energy beams and sweep a circle of death around Revenant. The beams will modify their Damage Type to target select defenses, while incoming damage is redirected back into the beams. Hold fire to boost Status Effects and Damage, at the cost of increased energy consumption. Thralls killed by this leave overshield pickups. Energy Drain: 20 s-1 Boosted Energy Drain: 40 s-1 | strength = 500 / 750 / 1,000 / 1,250 (damage / s) 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,000 / 2,500 (boosted damage / s) | duration = N/A | range = 0.03 / 0.05 / 0.08 / 0.1 m (beam radius) 0.05 / 0.1 / 0.15 / 0.2 m (boosted beam radius) | misc = 9 (number of beams) 100 m (sweep area) 1 rev/sec (rotation speed) 20% (status chance) 40% (boosted status chance) 50 (overshield points per pickup) | info = *Revenant unleashes the might of the Eidolon essence emanating from his left arm, dispersing the Sentient energy into 9''' energy beams as he levitates and spins counterclockwise. Energy beams oscillate in angle vertically as Revenant rotates, rapidly sweeping across a '''100 meter radius area with rotation speed 1''' rev/sec in a pentagonal shape. Each energy beam has a thickness of '''0.03 / 0.05 / 0.08 / 0.1 meter radius and continuously inflicts 500 / 750 / 1,000 / 1,250 damage per second with a 20% status chance to all enemies caught in its path. **Damage per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Beam radius is affected by Ability Range. **Casting speed is affected by and . **Rotation speed is unaffected by mods. **Number of energy beams and sweep area are not affected by mods. **Energy beams possess innate Punch Through, allowing them to bypass terrain and obstacles in the environment. **Energy beams cannot hit enemies standing above Revenant's left arm due to the oscillation pattern. **While active, all damage received by Revenant is stored into a total damage pool, then gradually transferred to each energy beam as additional damage per second. **Damage stored is tracked by the buff icon beside the shield and health bars. **Revenant is able to move with reduced movement speed while channeling Danse Macabre. Speed the same as Revenant's running speed (without sprint) and affected only by Hobbled Dragon Key. *Holding the fire button (default ) increases the beams' damage per second to 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,000 / 2,500, status chance to 40%, and beam radius to 0.05 / 0.1 / 0.15 / 0.2 meters, while also increasing energy drain to 40 energy per second. **Boosted damage per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Boosted beam radius is affected by Ability Range. **Boosted energy drain is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. *Energy beams autonomously adapt their damage type to the attributes of the enemies they hit: against armored enemies, against shielded enemies, and against enemies with infested flesh. ** status effect permanently reduces a target's current armor by 25%. ** status effect reduces a target's current and maximum shields by 75% for 4''' seconds. ** status effect spawns a toxic cloud that deals damage and procs a status to enemies who stand in it. *Danse Macabre consumes '''20 energy per second while active and will remain active until Revenant's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Revenant cannot replenish energy using , Rift Plane's innate energy regeneration, Squad Energy Restores, , or Energizing Dash while Danse Macabre is active. **Danse Macabre's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Energy can be replenished by Energy Orbs, , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , and/or while the ability is active. *'Ability Synergy': ** ed enemies killed by this ability drop a unique pickup that grants 50 Overshields when collected by Revenant or his allies. **Energy pillars explode to inflict damage radially when struck by Danse Macabre lasers. **Damage reflected by also accumulates into Danse Macabre's energy beam damage pool. ** has 50% reduced energy cost and can be cancelled at any time during Danse Macabre. Casting speed becomes instantaneous and allows limited steering with the movement keys during the dash. *Revenant cannot cast Enthrall or Mesmer Skin, perform parkour Maneuvers or general interactions while channeling this ability. *Revenant is immune to knockdown while channeling this ability. *Casting Danse Macabre is a full body animation that interrupts grounded movement and other actions. *Revenant visually extends his left arm outward and his right arm upward, as he hovers and rotates in place. Energy beams are generated and spread throughout his left arm, while droplets and gaseous energy particles emit from both hands. When the fire button is held, a surge of Sentient energy resembling Enthrall's energy pillars continuously erupt skyward from beneath Revenant's feet. *Energy beams, energy particles, and energy surge color tinting are affected by Revenant's chosen Warframe energy color. | stance = | augment = | tips = | max = | bugs = }} See also * es:Danza macabra Category:Revenant Category:Update 23